conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Minister of Baltia
|reports_to = the ''Landtag'' |inaugural = Stanislaf Narutowicz (As the President of the Provisional Government) |monarch = |deputy = Deputy Prime Minister |salary = 132.000€/year |website = baltia_gov.bl |residence = Small Guild House |seat = Government Palace, Riga }} The Prime Minister of Baltia (Baltish: Ministerpräsident fon Baltia, literally translated as Minister-President of Baltia) is the of the Republic of Baltia. The Prime Minister is nominated by the President after appropriate consultations with the parliamentary factions and confirmed by the ''Landtag''. The Prime Minister is usually the leader of the largest party in the ruling coalition. The current Prime Minister of Baltia is Jürgen Ratzlaff of the Baltish People's Party. 'History' Baltia was governed by a President of the Provisional Government during the first year (1918-1919) of its independence after the collapse of the . Under Baltia's 1920 original Constitution, the head of government is called Minister-President. This system was a radically parliamentary system because the Prime Minister could be dismissed by the Parliament with a simple majority. In 1936, Karl Ulmer partially suspended the Constitution by increasing the powers of the President to the detriment of the Parliament and the Prime Minister. In 1945, the Constitution was reestablished in all its articles and 3 years later, with the constitutional referendum of 1948, some articles were modified. Among others changes, the powers of the Prime Minister were increased and reinforced to the detriment of the Parliament. 'Powers and role' In his role as appointed by the President and laid forth in the Constitution, the Prime Minister serves as the head of government. He does not head any specific ministry, but is, in accordance with the Constitution, the supervisor of the work of the government. The Prime Minister’s significance and role in the government and his relations with other ministries often depend on the position of the party led by the Prime Pinister in vis-à-vis the coalition partners, and on how much influence the Prime Pinister possesses within his own party. If the Prime Pinister has a strong position within his party, he can enjoy considerable authority. In all crucial national questions, however, the final word rests with ''Landtag'' as the legislative power. The Prime Minister is responsible for appointing the members of the Cabinet, the Head of the Prime Minister's Office and the Government's Chancellor, who heads the State Chancellery, which is the central administration of the Baltish government. The function of Prime Minister is lost through resignation, death, meeting of a new legislature, entry into office of a new government or the no confidence expressed by the ''Landtag'' by the vote of an absolute majority of a resolution proposed by a fifth of members of Parliament. The end of the Prime Minister's duties entails that of the government. 'Amenities' in Alstadt Riga.]] façade in Riga.]] 'Office and residences' The Government Palace, including Government Offices and the Prime Minister's Office, is located at Cathedral Square in Riga Old Town, in front of the Riga Cathedral. In May 1856, after several buildings were demolished to create the Cathedral Square, the building was ceremoniously opened in the presence of the Russian tsar , to housed the administration of the Grand Duchy and the living quarters of the Governor-General of Baltia. In 1961, the Small Guild House (or the "St. John's Guild House" as it was previously called) was acquired, and since 1965 it has served as the official residence of the Prime Minister. Bojenn, a in Hasenpoth Municipality, Courland Region, has served as a country official residence for the Prime Minister since 1955. The manor is also frequently used for governmental conferences and informal summits between the government, industry and organisations in Baltia. 'Salary' The salaries of the cabinet ministers, including the Prime Minister, is decided by and is the subject of annual review by the Parliamentary Salary Committee (Landtag Gehaltausschuss) of the Parliament of Baltia. Since 1 January 2015 the Prime Minister's monthly salary is 11,000€ or 132,000€ per year. 'List of Prime Ministers'